


Sith de gouttière

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Déprimé par la solitude de son nouvel appart après que son colocataire l'ait jeté pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, Obi-Wan fixe avec circonspection le Sith blessé qu'il vient de trouver. Il n'était jamais prudent d'avoir affaire à ce genre d'individu sauvage. Mais...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan était déprimé. Il avait aménagé son nouvel appartement de manière à être tout à fait confortable, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il fasse vide. Après des années à partager son espace avec Qui-Gon, il n'était plus habitué à la solitude.  
  
Si l'homme l'avait pris sous son aile un peu à contre-coeur, Obi-Wan aurait pensé que depuis le temps, il était devenu un ami et non plus une charge.  
  
Mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Là où, avec lui, Qui-Gon avait rechigné à avoir à nouveau un jeune sous sa garde après une mauvaise expérience avec le précédent, il s'était empressé d'accueillir Anakin, donnant son congé sans guère de préavis à Obi-Wan.  
  
Certes il était maintenant un adulte, avec un travail pour payer un loyer complet, mais il aurait cru compter plus que ça pour l'homme. À moins qu'il ne se soit rendu compte des sentiments d'Obi-Wan à son égard et n'en soit dégoûté ? Il avait été discret pourtant.  
  
Quelle que soit la raison, Qui-Gon se disait de toute manière trop occupé avec son mentorat du pauvre orphelin illettré pour ne serait-ce que déjeuner une fois avec Obi-Wan.  
  
Donc, une fois rentré du boulot, Obi-Wan déprimait, seul dans son appart. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire la fête, pas plus que Qui-Gon, et leur routine tranquille de soirées en tête à tête, à jouer au dejarik ou chacun avec un bouquin, lui avait parfaitement convenu.  
  
Maintenant le manque de compagnie ruinait le confort de son salon, et Obi-Wan cherchait à étouffer son mal-être en faisant des heures supplémentaires ou en allant se coucher tôt - ce qui ne faisait que repousser au lendemain matin la période de solitude.  
  
Un matin qu'il était allé faire un jogging pour essayer de secouer sa morosité, des gémissements l'attirèrent vers une ruelle, où il découvrit un Sith, quasiment adulte, et surtout très mal en point.  
  
Obi-Wan songea à appeler l'hôpital, mais soigner les Sith errants ne faisait pas trop parti de leur priorité, surtout s'ils n'avaient pas de couverture médicale. Et à supposer qu'on ne lui ferme pas la porte au nez, le salaire d'Obi-Wan ne lui permettrait pas de payer les tarifs faramineux d'une médecine pour non affiliés à la sécurité sociale.  
  
En y regardant de plus près, les blessures étaient nombreuses mais n'avaient pas l'air trop graves. À part de potentiels os cassés, du désinfectant et des bandages suffiraient sans doute à se remettre, pourvu qu'il ne développe pas d'infection. Mais la ruelle crasseuse n'était pas l'endroit le plus propre pour effectuer des soins, et les personnes qui l'avaient visiblement passé à tabac pouvaient le retrouver.  
  
Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Qui-Gon avait eu des problèmes avec ce genre de cas, et Xanatos n'avait été que croisé Sith, élevé de plus dans un centre d'accueil de Coruscant. Recueillir un Sith pur sang sauvage, avec toutes les apparences d'avoir grandi dans la rue, était dangereux. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas l'abandonner blessé comme il était.  
  
Il saisit donc le corps quasi-inconscient pour le porter chez lui.  
  
Une heure plus tard, c'est un Obi-Wan nerveux qui quittait son appartement pour aller travailler, laissant sur son lit un semblant de momie endormie. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas une mauvaise surprise ce soir.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Obi-Wan rentra finalement chez lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait une urgence pile le soir où il ne voulait pas faire d'heures supp ? Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. A priori, aucune tempête ne s'était déclenchée dans son salon. Il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, rangea sa sacoche et vérifia rapidement les autres pièces avant de se diriger à pas prudents vers sa chambre.

Le Sith était toujours dans son lit. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop bougé mais la bouteille d'eau et l'encas qu'il avait laissés sur la table de chevet avaient été entamés. Tant mieux.

Soudain deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent et le fixèrent. Obi-Wan se sentit comme un eopie tombant nez à nez avec un nexus.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'arracher au regard hypnotique du prédateur. Toussant brièvement pour s'aider à reprendre contenance, Obi-Wan essaya de prendre une voix un minimum assurée et surtout la moins menaçante possible.

\- Hem, je vous ai trouvé inconscient dans la rue. Avec vos blessures... je pouvais pas trop vous soigner dehors, comme ça. Alors je vous ai ramené chez moi. Le temps que ça cicatrise, c'est plus hygiénique.

Le silence lourd de menace du Sith blessé, prêt à réagir à toute agression, n'aidait pas à calmer la nervosité d'Obi-Wan.

\- Bon, bah, je vais faire à dîner, des pâtes, je vous en ramènerai une assiette. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour vous lever, avec vos blessures. Enfin je suis pas médecin mais... voilà.

Obi-Wan s'échappa vers la cuisine avant de continuer à se répandre en phrases décousues. On avait beau le surnommer le négociateur au boulot, il était plus habitué à discuter avec des requins de la finance qu'avec des molosses de rue. Affronter quelqu'un qui pouvait vous ruiner le compte en banque n'était pas la même chose que quelqu'un qui pouvait vous ruiner le physique.

...

Est-ce qu'il devrait planquer les couteaux de cuisine ?

Enfin, vu les muscles du gars, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup ses chances si l'autre décidait de lui faire son affaire. Et pour l'instant il semblait raisonnablement cloué au lit.

Obi-Wan prépara un plateau repas pour son patient, avec une assiette de pâtes, un bol de gruyère et un bol de sauce tomate à côté, comme il ne savait pas ce que l'autre aimait et doutait qu'il soit plus loquace sur ce sujet. Quoiqu'à la réflexion il aurait peut-être dû éviter la sauce tomate, une maladresse et ses draps seraient irrémédiablement tachés. Mais c'était trop tard, il arrivait déjà dans la chambre.

Restait à voir comment installer au plus stable. Il posa le plateau sur la chaise.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous aide à vous redresser ? Avec les coussins, ce sera mieux assis pour manger, ou je ne sais pas si on peut manger en se tournant juste sur le côté... ce que vous préférez ?

Le regard qui le fixait se tendit immédiatement, méfiant comme un womp rat face à la proposition d'un reek de l'aider avec ses gros sabots. Le silence s'éternisa inconfortablement avant que le Sith se mette à bouger lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux Obi-Wan. Avec quelques sifflements de douleurs et jurons indistincts, le Sith réussit à se redresser en partie. Obi-Wan contint son réflexe instinctif de l'aider, il n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec une telle proximité. Une fois que le Sith eut fini de bouger et sembla satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le plateau. Obi-Wan le reprit et s'approcha lentement pour le poser sur les jambes du Sith. Qui semblaient encore douloureuses vu le bref tressaillement mais il n'y eu aucune protestation.

Le Sith ne s'empara cependant pas des couverts, observant toujours avec méfiance le moindre mouvement d'Obi-Wan. Visiblement il ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance tant qu'il ne serait pas seul.

\- Bon, je vous laisse manger, je récupèrerais le plateau demain. Sauf si vous voulez de l'aide après pour aller dans la salle de bain ?

La grimace dédaigneuse qui lui fut renvoyée - accompagnée d'un grognement à peine plus formulé - sembla rejeter son aide.

\- Ok. Elle est juste à droite en sortant en tout cas. Euh, bonne nuit alors.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre - qui grinçait, avec un peu de chance ça le réveillerait si le Sith décidait de sortir - Obi-Wan se prépara à passer la nuit sur le sofa du salon. Il se serait senti plus rassuré de dormir dans la salle de bain où il pourrait s'enfermer. Mais outre le fait que dormir par terre sur le carrelage ou dans la baignoire était moins confortable que son vieux canapé (de peu mais quand même), les toilettes étaient dans la salle de bain et si jamais l'autre avait un besoin pressant, Obi-Wan ne voulait pas se mettre en travers.

Avec tout ça, il se demandait s'il arriverait à s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

La première nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposante, angoissé qu'il était par la présence du Sith et perturbé par le changement de couchage.

Mais Obi-Wan s'était réveillé vivant, et il avait quand même dormi un minimum. Mal, mais c'était mieux qu'une nuit blanche à se ronger les ongles.

Par contre il crut que son coeur ne survivrait pas au stress de la première séance de changements des bandages.

Le Sith était crispé, se retenant à grand peine de s'arracher aux mains de son soigneur, et grognant comme un nexu plus ou moins en continu. Mais il était visiblement assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il pouvait difficilement se soigner seul et qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

La méfiance ne se dissipa pas mais il sembla moins à fleur de peau lors des séances suivantes. Les jours passant semblèrent le rassurer sur l'inoffensivité de son sauveur et la sécurité du refuge inattendu.

Obi-Wan préférait éviter de le stresser et ne pénétrait dans la chambre que pour apporter à manger et soigner son patient. En profitant parfois pour récupérer des vêtements, le fait que son dressing soit dans sa chambre était ennuyeux dans le cas présent.

Obi-Wan était toujours un peu nerveux, mais il se détendait de plus en plus. Le Sith avait assez récupéré pour déambuler dans l'appart, même s'il n'était pas encore assez vaillant pour piquer un sprint et se bagarrer. Et jusque là il se tenait relativement tranquille.

Son mutisme obstiné n'était pas très agréable, surtout qu'il n'était pas muet comme il avait parfois laissé échapper des jurons face à la faiblesse de son corps blessé, mais Obi-Wan arrivait parfois à deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Surtout à propos de sa cuisine. L'autre pouvait faire celui qui se fiche de tout mais il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il appréciait grandement ses repas.

Et vus ses regards noirs, il avait saisi qu'Obi-Wan l'avait percé à jour pour ce qui est de sa préférence pour son curry de bantha. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dévorer le plat les 2-3 fois par semaine où son logeur s'était mis à le préparer suite à sa découverte. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'on apprivoisait les hommes et les tooka sauvages par le ventre ?

D'ailleurs le Sith semblait vouloir s'attarder, ses blessures assez guéries pour qu'on ne les devine plus à sa démarche, mais continuant de squatter le lit d'Obi-Wan et le fauteuil du salon.

Certains auraient dit qu'on profitait de lui, que l'autre usait de son profil menaçant pour s'incruster et vivre à ses crochets, comme un gigolo mais sans aucun avantages en retour. Mais si ce n'était pas la plus plaisante des compagnies, Obi-Wan avait à nouveau envie de rentrer chez lui, pour faire des bons petits plats à son colocataire grognon et ne plus passer ses soirées seul.

C'était bien plus agréable de se perdre dans un roman quand le retour à la réalité n'était pas le vide de la solitude, mais un Sith perché dans un coin, essayant de ne pas se plonger trop dans une bd au point d'oublier de froncer ces sourcils inexistants.

Obi-Wan tenait à la vie, aussi se gardait-il bien d'avouer qu'il trouvait ce côté du Sith adorable.

Il avait beau être plus dangereux, il lui faisait vraiment l'effet d'un tooka difficile à apprivoiser, mais qui aboyait - ou lançait des regards meurtriers dans ce cas - plus qu'il ne mordait.


	4. Chapter 4

Puis un jour Obi-Wan rentra pour retrouver une fenêtre ouverte et plus de Sith. Il s'y attendait plus ou moins mais ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

La routine reprit et les jours défilèrent à nouveau sans surprise. Uniformes et sans saveurs. Et la grisaille automnale ne faisait rien pour arranger son moral.

Obi-Wan soupira. Cet interlude avait eu beau être stressant - et son dos était bien heureux de retourner dormir dans son lit - il s'était tout de même habitué à son colocataire temporaire et il lui manquait.

Et c'était quand même plus motivant de cuisiner quand on avait quelqu'un avec qui partager le repas. En parlant de ça, il devrait peut-être arrêter de refaire le plat préféré du Sith tous les soirs. C'est pas comme si ça allait le faire revenir.

Avec un autre soupir, il finit de dresser la table avant de retourner en cuisine chercher la casserole... qui n'était plus sur le feu.

Des bruits de déglutition lui firent tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, qu'il avait ouverte pour aérer pendant que le plat cuisait. Perché sur le chambranle, un Sith familier engloutissait des cuillères à même la casserole.

Bouche bée, Obi-Wan fixa l'intrus sans savoir quoi dire.

Le Sith lui jeta un regard vaguement défensif.

\- Ça sentait bon.

Ah. Argument recevable, sans doute. Même si c'était clairement une excuse. Mais Obi-Wan n'allait pas le rebuffer pour ça. Et puis il était heureux d'avoir enfin le droit à une vraie phrase. En plus c'était un compliment ! Par contre...

\- Ça serait... plus confortable de manger à table, non ?

Le Sith considéra un moment la proposition avec un air soupçonneux, avant de s'exécuter avec une mauvaise grâce à moitié feinte. Magnanime, il versa une partie du plat dans l'assiette d'Obi-Wan, avant de se percher sur l'autre chaise et de continuer à manger dans la casserole. Bon, Obi-Wan allait passer sur le manque d'hygiène et de civilisation, il était déjà trop heureux que l'autre soit revenu, poussé par son estomac.

Une fois le repas fini, le Sith se lécha une dernière fois les lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre du salon. Il n'allait quand même pas...

\- Attends !

Le Sith lui renvoya un regard méfiant.

\- Euh, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le Sith sembla considérer sa question comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état à révéler. Finalement...

\- Maul.

Et il sauta par la fenêtre.

Obi-Wan crut que son cœur allait lâcher et il se précipita dans l'encadrement.

Ouf, pas de Sith écrasé au sol. Et il avait déjà disparu.

Obi-Wan s'effondra à moitié de soulagement. Décidément, fréquenter un Sith n'était pas bon pour le cœur.

Mais il espérait que Maul reviendrait lui rendre visite pour déguster sa cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'écoula quelques jours avant que Maul ne redébarque à l'heure du dîner, sautant lestement dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte.

Obi-Wan, occupé à mettre la table, sursauta de surprise en laissant tomber les couverts. Heureusement, ni la fourchette ni le couteau n'allèrent se planter dans ses pieds. Par contre il avait maintenant un petite encoche dans son parquet. Et son cœur battait aussi vite que celui d'un womp rat.

Maul eut un petit rictus amusé, qui s'agrandit encore face à la moue boudeuse d'Obi-Wan.

\- Quand on est poli, on s'annonce avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un sans crier gare. Je pourrais être cardiaque.

Le Sith ne sembla pas du tout culpabiliser, se contentant de regarder Obi-Wan sortir un deuxième couvert et de s'asseoir - plus exactement se vautrer - sur la chaise attenante avec un grand sourire.

Obi-Wan émit un petit tss réprobateur avant d'aller chercher le repas. Qui était une daube d'eopie. Maul fit la moue mais engloutit voracement les 3/4 de la marmite.

Vu comme il était concentré sur son repas, Obi-Wan n'osa pas essayer de lancer une conversation. Trop heureux qu'il soit revenu, il ne tenait pas à le faire fuir d'irritation.

Une fois le repas terminé, Obi-Wan débarrassa la table. En retournant dans le salon, il fut heureux de constater que Maul était allé s'affaler dans le canapé pour lire une bd.

Remettant la vaisselle à plus tard, Obi-Wan récupéra son roman en cours pour lui tenir compagnie.

Confortablement assis sur le fauteuil, il eut le temps de lire un chapitre et demi avant que Maul ne se lève soudainement, et lui fasse un petit saut en longueur à travers la fenêtre encore ouverte.

Obi-Wan resta un instant figé... avant d'aller vérifier qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de confiture de Sith étalée sur le trottoir.

Bon, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir, il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire au boulot en ce moment.

Tellement qu'il dut faire quelques heures sup les jours d'après.

Et qu'il fit une bonne grasse matinée pour rattraper ses nuits courtes le samedi suivant.

Encore pas très réveillé, il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon pour s'aérer un peu et alla se préparer un thé.

Vu l'heure, est-ce qu'il n'allait pas zapper le petit-déjeuner et se faire un brunch ? Voire un déjeuner tout court ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions en regardant la bouilloire chauffer en sifflant, il ne perçut pas la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Bouh.

Obi-Wan sursauta violemment, avant de fusiller du regard Maul, la main sur son pauvre petit cœur. Maul lui fit un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Pas assez poli comme annonce ?

\- On toque délicatement et on n'attend que les gens viennent vous ouvrir.

\- Mais la fenêtre était déjà ouverte, donc je ne pouvais pas toquer à la vitre.

Obi-Wan resta sans voix face à cet argument bâtard. Ce qui amusa Maul.

Obi-Wan renifla et entreprit de se servir son thé. Il avait besoin de se réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour midi ?

Obi-Wan murmura des récriminations avant de lâcher une réponse boudeuse.

\- Des blettes.

Maul fit la grimace et Obi-Wan eut pitié de lui.

\- Avec une cuisse de reek.

Maul prit une mine réjouie. Obi-Wan avait bien remarqué qu'il était plutôt carnivore. Les féculents et certains tubercules pouvaient passer, mais il n'avait jamais touché aux légumes et aux fruits - sauf si on comptait la sauce tomate.

Comme de juste, Maul déchiqueta deux gros morceaux de viande et ne toucha pas aux blettes, qu'elles soient blanches ou vertes. Ça en faisait plus pour Obi-Wan, qui adorait ça, mais vraiment il faudrait qu'il arrive à le faire manger un peu plus équilibré.

Qui sait en plus ce qu'il mangeait quand il trainait dehors.

Une fois son déjeuner fini, le Sith alla profiter des toilettes. Et visiblement cela lui donna envie de profiter de la douche ensuite.

D'une trèèès longue douche.

Obi-Wan était assez à l'aise financièrement pour ne pas s'inquiéter de la facture d'eau. Mais sa vessie commençait à insister pour être vidée et il était un peu nerveux d'interrompre Maul. Même si c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt affable ces derniers temps. si on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour quelqu'un qui s'amusait à lui faire peur et le prenait pour sa cantine.

Un cri peu masculin, suivi par des jurons qui l'étaient beaucoup plus, le sortirent de son dilemme. Ah, oui, vu le timing Maul avait dû vider la réserve du ballon d'eau chaude. Il n'était pas bien grand mais suffisait généralement pour une douche non express et la vaisselle. Mais là le Sith avait dû faire couler plus d'eau que pour un bain.

Obi-Wan se planqua prudemment derrière un bouquin, laissant Maul pester contre les fins de douche en se rhabillant.

Quand il revint dans le salon, son regard accrocha brièvement celui d'Obi-Wan avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la fenêtre pour son habituel saut, lâchant juste un bref :

\- A plus.

Au moins cette fois il lui avait dit au-revoir.


	6. Chapter 6

A mesure qu'on s'avançait de plus en plus dans la saison froide, Maul revint de plus en plus souvent, toquant vaguement contre le bois de la fenêtre en passant l'encadrement. Ou tambourinant contre le carreau si elle était fermée.

Il se montrait aussi de plus en plus familier, non seulement grignotant à l'envie dans les réserves, empruntant sans demander des tee-shirts et des chaussettes - Obi-Wan soupçonnait que le reste de ses vêtements ne soient saufs que parce que le Sith les jugeaient inappropriés au style de rue - lisant et laissant traîner les bd un peu partout... mais se mettant aussi à coller Obi-Wan dans son canapé le soir, arguant que c'était l'hiver et qu'il faisait froid.

Ce qui bien entendu l'amena à de nouveau passer les nuits dans l'appartement.

Dans le canapé d'abord.

Mais, déclarant que celui-ci était encore moins confortable que le vieux matelas défoncé de son ancien squat, il investit rapidement le lit d'Obi-Wan.

Celui-ci ne savait s'il devait se réjouir que le Sith ne l'en ait pas viré pour se l'approprier entièrement. Certes le lit double était assez grand pour deux, mais c'était une chose de partager son appart avec un Sith plus ou moins apprivoisé, c'en était une autre de partager son lit.

Même si c'était étrange et difficile de s'habituer à s'endormir au côté de quelqu'un, son corps préférait ça au canapé. Et il s'y fit assez rapidement, en-dehors du sursaut de surprise quand il se réveillait dans les bras de Maul.

Ça n'était pas tous les matins, mais le Sith semblait par moment le prendre pour un doudou dans son sommeil.

Ce qui n'était somme toute pas désagréable, passé le temps d'adaptation.

En plus le Sith avait une température supérieure à la moyenne, un must quand on était aussi frileux qu'Obi-Wan.

C'était bien pratique d'avoir une aussi grande bouillotte personnelle dans son lit.

Sauf quand celle-ci avait la bougeotte alors qu'on était épuisé d'une mauvaise journée de boulot.

\- Est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter ?

\- Trop excité. Hmm, tu pourrais aider avec ça.

\- Pardon ?

Obi-Wan n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger comme Maul fut soudainement au-dessus de lui, et qu'un membre en érection vint se frotter contre son ventre. Le Sith ricana du cri aigu que cela lui tira, avant de le réduire au silence en lui dévorant la bouche.

L'assaut des sensations submergea le pauvre Obi-Wan, déjà bien entamé par la fatigue. Après un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses - au point qu'Obi-Wan ne savait plus si ses mains s'agrippaient aux épaules de Maul pour le repousser ou pour le garder où il était - l'orgasme dévasta son système, le plongeant enfin dans le sommeil espéré.

Le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan grommela dans sa barbe à propos de l'inconfort de se réveiller avec un pyjama poisseux, alors que Maul ronflait comme un bienheureux.

Heureusement une douche suffisait à régler ce petit problème. Par contre il eut du mal à contenir sa distraction pendant le travail.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir aux activités nocturnes. Pourquoi Maul avait-il décidé de faire ça, sans même lui demander son avis ?

Pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes de demander. Il était plutôt du genre à réclamer ou à prendre sans demander.

Il n'était pas patient non plus. Il avait cassé la porte de la salle de bain parce qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes et n'avait pas voulu attendre qu'Obi-Wan finisse sa douche.

Obi-Wan avait regretté d'avoir une paroi de douche transparente et non un rideau opaque - même si c'était plus facile à nettoyer. Et de ne pas avoir détourné son regard offusqué assez tôt pour s'épargner un aperçu de mini-Maul.

Maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser et d'être dévoré par la curiosité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Maul puisse être tatoué jusque-là. Il est vrai qu'il était tatoué sur tout le reste du corps, comme il avait pu le constater en le soignant, mais les blessures n'avaient pas nécessité d'enlever le dernier rempart à l'intimité du Sith et c'était quand même une partie du corps extrêmement sensible. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un accepte de se faire torturer là à moins d'être masochiste. Ce que Maul n'était pas.

Encore un mystère qui resterait non résolu, vu comme le Sith était peu loquace, encore moins sur son passé.

Mais revenons au présent. La nuit dernière... arg, il devait finir ce dossier avant 16h !

C'est un Obi-Wan incertain et fébrile qui rentra chez lui... pour être accueilli par un "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" qui devenait un peu trop habituel.

Maul ne semblait pas du tout perturbé et Obi-Wan se vengea en lui préparant un risotto aux légumes. Maul n'ayant pas la patience de trier les grains de riz des petits morceaux de légumes, il fut bien obligé d'engloutir l'offensante verdure avec une moue dégoûtée. S'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à apprendre à cuisiner ! Obi-Wan ne dirait pas non à trouver le dîner prêt en rentrant chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de trouver les pompiers par contre.

Maul oublia rapidement sa vexation comme il y avait un match de catch à la télé. Obi-Wan le laissa à ses loisirs violents et se réfugia dans la chambre pour lire - même s'il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le livre en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans le lit la veille, même s'il avait changé les draps avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maul n'était toujours pas venu se coucher et le son de la télé continuait à ronronner. Obi-Wan se leva pour constater que le Sith s'était endormi dans le canapé, la réserve de bonbons vide entre les bras.

Obi-Wan soupira. Il faudrait qu'il lui rappelle de bien se laver les dents le lendemain matin, elles n'étaient déjà pas en très bon état. En attendant il n'allait certainement pas le réveiller. Il éteignit juste la télé et posa aussi délicatement que possible un plaid sur la forme endormie.

Au moins il aurait son lit pour lui tout seul cette nuit.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il semblait vide et froid sans le Sith.


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit d'après, c'est un Obi-Wan soupçonneux qui rejoignit Maul au lit. Celui-ci, déjà sous les couvertures, lui fit un sourire innocent. Obi-Wan pinça les lèvres et se mit au bout de son côté, en lui tournant le dos.

Cinq secondes après qu'il ait éteint les lumières, un bras musclé l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena contre le corps du Sith, une érection conséquente venant se loger contre ses fesses.

Obi-Wan fut mortifié de constater sa propre excitation immédiate. Et que toutes les questions avec lesquelles il s'était torturé n'avaient plus aucune importance, comme il avait soudainement la certitude qu'il ne voulait pas que Maul s'arrête.

Il ne fit donc rien pour empêcher Maul de lui retirer son pyjama, gémissant sous les mains caressantes du Sith. Et il participa activement quand le Sith commença à l'embrasser et à se frotter contre lui.

Un grognement de protestation lui échappa alors que Maul le lâcha et s'écarta un peu. Obi-Wan crut entendre un bruit par-dessus les battements effrénés de son cœur, mais n'eut pas le temps de se questionner comme Maul revint et que des doigts humides se glissèrent entre ses fesses.

Obi-Wan trembla alors que le premier doigt le pénétrait. Il n'était pas étranger à la sensation, s'étant masturbé souvent à cet endroit, mais il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire, peu à l'aise avec l'idée de sexe sans sentiment et coincé dans son amour à sens unique pour Qui-Gon.

Mais là il se sentait parfaitement bien, et gémissait des encouragements à Maul pour qu'il continue. Est-ce à dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il s'était fortement attaché à celui qui se comportait plus comme un animal de compagnie qu'un colocataire, c'était certain.

Maul était entré dans sa vie bien malgré lui, et si les deux avaient été anxieux et méfiants au départ, ils avaient fini par s'apprécier. Même si Obi-Wan n'était pas toujours sûr d'apprécier que le Sith aime un peu trop le faire tourner en bourrique.

Mais après avoir eu peur de sa musculature, il en était venu à savourer le côté tactile envahissant de Maul à l'approche de l'hiver. Sa compagnie était devenue une constante désirée et, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait empêché de s'en rendre compte jusque-là, désirable.

Le Sith était si éloigné de l'air civilisé de Qui-Gon, qu'il n'était pas venu à l'idée d'Obi-Wan qu'il le trouve un jour à son goût. Avec son air sauvage, sa manie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de passer par les fenêtres...

À trop vouloir apprivoiser Maul, il était à présent mordu.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait avec le Sith entre les jambes, lui mordillant les lèvres et jouant des doigts dans son cul.

Puis les doigts se retirèrent et Maul le fit basculer sur le ventre. Obi-Wan protesta vaguement, il voulait continuer à l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui.

Mais Maul ne perdit pas de temps à le pénétrer et Obi-Wan ne pensa plus au choix de la position, submergé par les sensations.

Le Sith était bien pourvu et Obi-Wan avait de la chance que la préparation ait été bien faite et que la pénétration n'ait pas été trop rapide. Même si ça glissait très bien, il avait quand même l'impression d'être un peu écartelé.

Puis Maul se retira et Obi-Wan reprit le souffle qu'il avait retint... pour le couper en un hoquet alors que le Sith revenait avec force.

Il eut du mal à maintenir une respiration hachée face à l'assaut soutenu que le Sith lui infligea ensuite. Mais il aurait été bien en peine de s'en plaindre, sa prostate étant percutée à chaque coup. Les va-et-viens entrainaient aussi sa verge contre le matelas et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un orgasme le saisisse.

Le rythme de Maul s'en trouva perturbé, ralenti par les parois internes qui le comprimaient davantage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant à pilonner un Obi-Wan hypersensible.

La stamina - ou le contrôle de lui-même, pour une fois - de Maul était de fer et il dura assez pour entrainer avec lui Obi-Wan dans un deuxième orgasme dévastateur.

Quand Obi-Wan reprit ses esprits, Maul était affalé sur son dos, ronflant à qui mieux mieux, son membre toujours logé au chaud entre les fesses de son logeur.

Vu la masse de muscles qui le plaquait sur le lit, Obi-Wan dût se résoudre à passer la nuit ainsi. Non pas que cela soit désagréable, il aimait plutôt le poids relatif qui le lestait comme une grosse couette, le contact peau contre peau et la chaleur qui se dégageait du Sith. Le membre assoupi entre ses cuisses n'aidait pas à s'endormir par contre.

Obi-Wan s'étonnait de se sentir aussi confortable avec sa présence. Mais il en était également quelque peu excité, et avait du mal à se retenir de resserrer ses muscles pour le faire durcir à nouveau. Il était épuisé, il ne devrait pas risquer de réveiller Maul pour remettre le couvert, ils avaient besoin de se reposer !

Le Sith était bien lancé en tout cas, et Obi-Wan ferait bien d'en faire autant, s'il arrivait à ne plus penser à ce qui le clouait au lit.

Son regard s'égara sur la table de chevet, où une bouteille trônait non rebouchée.

Sa meilleure huile de cuisine ! Tu parles que ça glissait bien. Obi-Wan nota d'acheter quelque chose de plus approprié lors des prochaines courses. Maul était du genre à se resservir quand il aimait quelque chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan sursauta alors que quelqu'un se collait subitement contre lui. Avant de ronchonner sur l'état de son pauvre cœur alors que Maul ronronnait à qui mieux mieux.

Décidément, le Sith était un cas désespéré pour ce qui est d'utiliser les portes. Obi-Wan se demandait d'ailleurs si la clé qu'il lui avait donnée ne gisait pas oubliée sous un meuble. Maul s'obstinait à continuer de passer par les fenêtres. Heureusement qu'Obi-Wan n'habitait qu'au premier étage - même si c'était déjà trop haut à son goût mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Maul.

Pas plus que d'interrompre son amant dans ses activités, et Obi-Wan eut tout juste le temps d'éteindre le feu pour ne pas que leur dîner crame avant que Maul ne l'entraîne sur le canapé pour s'accoupler avec lui.

Obi-Wan aurait préféré qu'il ait un peu plus de notion du moment approprié. Mais au moins il n'était jamais venu le retrouver à son travail, c'était le plus important. Obi-Wan pouvait bien lui pardonner de l'assaillir sans prévenir le reste du temps, qu'il soit occupé à cuisiner, prendre sa douche, méditer ou dormir - même si c'était un peu particulier de se réveiller en plein acte et que ça serait mieux pour son repos que Maul n'ait pas parfois envie à 3 heures du matin, il devait aller travailler après, lui !

Même si Maul était un squatteur qui vivait à ses crochets, Obi-Wan en était venu à l'aimer bien trop pour lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas ce que le Sith avait vécu avant de le rencontrer, mais au moins il revenait rarement avec des traces de bagarres dernièrement, et semblait même parfois rester toute la journée à somnoler à l'appart - ce qui le laissait malheureusement trop éveillé et joueur la nuit.

Et si sa manière de montrer son amour n'était pas des plus civilisées, il n'empêche qu'elle était au moins assez claire pour rassurer Obi-Wan que, cette fois-ci, il était vraiment désiré. Même s'il était toujours un peu anxieux quand Maul n'était pas à l'appart avec lui, il craignait de moins en moins qu'il disparaisse à nouveau un jour sans crier gare, définitivement cette fois. Encore moins quand Maul décidait de sortir, avant de revenir cinq minutes plus tard en ayant décidé que, finalement, il préférait rester avec Obi-Wan aujourd'hui.

Avoir un Sith collé à lui ne facilitait pas les tâches ménagères, mais impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui vous fixait comme si vous étiez la chose la plus précieuse de tout l'univers - quand il cherchait à l'attendrir sinon il lui sautait dessus avant qu'Obi-Wan ait eut le temps de remarquer son sourire lubrique. Mais sa propension à démontrer son affection le plus souvent possible faisait parti de son charme.

Obi-Wan se sentait le plus heureux au monde, son appartement était à présent un havre de confort et d'amour. Par contre niveau état du mobilier, ça laissait un peu à désirer, Maul n'était pas très précautionneux avec ses griffes. Mais ça valait bien l'affection du Sith. Et au moins il ne perdait pas ses poils.

FIN


End file.
